This application relates to jars, such as food jars, or other storage containers that may use lids that are screwed on via threaded connections. Such jars and storage containers are often used for long term storage and to keep air from entering the container.
Long term storage of liquid or semi-liquid contents can result in the separation of component parts of the contained matter. For example, ‘natural peanut butter’ can have some of the oil contained inside of it separate out and form an oil layer near the top of the jar or storage container. Once the container is opened, it is then necessary to stir and mix the contents in order to homogenize the food or other product. Since such containers are usually full of the substance or product, it can often be difficult and messy to attempt to do the stirring or mixing inside the container once the lid has been removed. Options are unsatisfactory and include creating a mess or transferring the entire contents of the jar or storage container in order to mix the contents.
It would be desirable to have a jar or storage container that addressed the issues above.